Legend of spyro: Shadow of the Forgotten
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: 2 Months since the events of Dawn of the dragon, Avalar is peaceful once more, but the Chronicler Is still sensing the Dark Master's Energy. When he finds the sorce, he discovers not Malefor but a replica of him created by otherworldly forces. Is this young dragon the dawn of another dark era, or is he something much more than a Copy. T for mild language. Cameos will be present.
1. The dark master: dead, yet Alive

He was asleep, within the shadow temple of Oblivion slept a young black dragon, he had Dark scales, yet his horns where as if they've been blessed by the heavens as they shined a bright angelic white. He twisted and turned as he dreamed. In his dream, there was fire all around him, there were other dragons surrounding him and dragged him to the depths of hell with him screaming in pain and agony... All was black. He jolted up from his sleep, it felt like he actually died but here he stood, within the quiet comfort of his room. But he now felt like that a part of him had faded from existence. Like he existed but didn't exist at the same time. 'What was that' he thought as he went back into his slumber, little did he know that tomorrow, he would go on the adventure of a lifetime, the story of Shade the Forgotten, was about to begin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Something wasn't right, the Dark Master had been Destroyed, yet the chronicle still sensed his existence. The Former Fire guardian opened up the book composed of Malefor's life span. He gasped as he read, he missed a page, he was shocked with each word he saw. "A clone, how is that possible, how did these beings manage to make a perfect replica" he closed the book and started to pace. He feared the worst, if this was true, then the realms were still in grave danger. He then realized that if this was a clone, he would probably have his own life span. When he found the book, he finally knew that this was no trick, There was a clone of the dark master. he had to figure out his whereabouts, fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shade woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing, "dammit, five more minutes" he said. It continued to ring, "grrrrrrr, that dose it!" He then used his shadow breath and blew up the clock. He then dragged himself out of bed,"lets see what the old man has in store for me today" he said to himself as he ran down the hallways of the temple. When he got to his sensei's chambers he opened the door to see an old Japanese man. he had a gray kimono on and wore a rice farmer's hat. "Oh, shade-kun, you made it on time for once, I thought I would have to get Mikoso-kun to wake you again like last time, hehehe" the old man laughed. "Sensei, can you please stop bringing that up, Eso-Sempei, it's alredy embarrassing enough to have me tail handed to me by a girl, I don't need you praising it ok" Shade said in an embarrassed tone, he was as red as a cherry."ok, I'll give you your assignment, you are probably going to like this one, you get to go investigate your old home, Avalar" after Eso said this, Shades eyes widened in enjoyment, then took to the air, flying around the room yelling 'Yes' or 'praise Kami' with each loop he did. Eso smiled at his Student's joyous laughter,"Ok, you'll be leaving at 9:00am, now get going" the shadow elder said. Shade then burst out the door, sprinting to his room, he was going home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ignitus was worried, he had read what was so far in Shade's story. he had to warn the Guardians... The dark master is coming back to Avalar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was ready, Shade had gotten all the things he needed, Potions, herbs, Elixers, and even his enchanted heaven gauntlets so he doesn't run out of stamina or get lost in the dark, they shined brightly as the lights of the temple hit their bright, white, Titanium surface. "Ok, time to open the portal" he said with confidence, if he forgot anything, he could just use shadow corridor and teleport back to the temple. "Ok, lets do this, Leeeroy genkiiins!" He yelled as he jumped into the portal.

On the other side, he saw a beautiful Forest. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. He looked around in awe, a smile slowly formed. He was in the place where his race thrived, the place he only got to see on photos in his history books, he was in the place known as Avalar, he was in the only place known to him as... Home.

**A/N Please review, and tell me what you think, see you next time, and at Godspeed!**


	2. Hunting and meeting friends (Updated)

Shade was happy, he ran around the forest, the feeling felt so great. He stopped and remembered why he was here, to investigate the rumors of a rebellion of Apes that might be using Demonic energy, and where there's Demonic energy there's trouble. "Hey! are you done sight seeing" a gray fairy asks as it flies up to him.'Oh, I forgot that she was joining me' he thought bluntly. "Yes I am Siri... So should we look for a village or something?" The black dragon asks as he looks around. "Yeah, I think we should" Siri replies. The two then went down a pathway that led to a nearby village. "you know what" Siri says aloud, "I have a feeling that something remarkable Is going to happen". Shade smirks at his friend's comment, "oh really... Doubt it" the fairy got mad with shades smug attitude, "hey! I'm Serious this time, something might happen, think about it, you haven't been here since your birth, and based off this lands history a war broke out because of a dragon named Malefor an-" by this point, shade stopped listening to siri's ranting. 'Malefor huh, that name seems so familiar, like it's supposed to mean somthing' The black dragon dragon thought to himself. He kept pondering on the name until they reached the Village.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spyro was at a loss for words, he returned from a trip to the valley to hear about a clone of Malefor. He could not believe that he is hearing this, From the Chronicler even. Ignitus was telling him, Cynder, and the guardians the whole thing, from point A to B. It was a shocker for all of them. "I know this is a shock for you all an-" Ignitus was then cut off by Cyril, "your damn right it is! how in all of hell is this possible! and why did these shadow demons clone him if they knew just how dangerous he was! that's stupid as hell!" The dragon yelled, He was pissed. "I know that you are angry Cryil, but yelling out in anger isn't going to get us anywhere, what we should be focusing on is how we are to find this replica" Ignitus states firmly. Spyro dose not hesitate step forward "Ignitus, I would like to volunteer to go and search for the replica, if what you say is true then we don't have time to waste, he could be out there right now harming innocence and I'm not going to stand by and have history repeat itself" the purple dragon said with bravery in his voice. Cynder sept forward and spoke as well "if he is going, then I'm going to" she said. Cynder wasn't going to let the one she loved get himself killed, if this is a perfect clone of Malefor, Spyro would need all the help he could get. Ignitus smiled, he knew he could count on those two to always stand up for what's right, "Ok, I trust you to find this clone, and eliminate him if need be, do I make myself clear", the two Young dragons nod to him in response. "you two will leave by tomorrow morning, get all the rest you can, your gonna need it" Cyril said bluntly as he left the room.

As the meeting came to a close, everyone left for there quarters, Cynder was concerned, this was just to much, Malefor alredy made her life a living hell the last thing she needs is a Replica of him. Spyro put his wing around her, "I know what your thinking, don't worry, we beat him once together, didn't we? So beating him a second time should be easy, plus a copy isn't as Good as the original" He said to his lover. She smiled at this ,"I know Spyro, it's just, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Im just not sure if I can stand Another Malefor" She replied. Spyro pulled the black dragoness into a hug,"you won't be facing him alone, I promise" he said with a smile, she smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek,"Don't give a girl a promise you can't keep" she said softly. The two then went to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shade and siri woke up early that morning, after they made it to the town last night, the two settled into an inn. "So... I'm gonna go see if there is anyone that knows of this bloody ape rebellion while you stay here and be the bookworm that you are" Shade said smugly,"I'm going to take that as a complement... I'll contact you through Via Mind link if I find anything in these books" Siri says as she flips through the books with here magic. Shade walked out of the room,"oh, and don't do anything stupid we don't want to piss off the-" Siri turned to see that shade already left,"-law enforcers" she sighs In frustration.

As shade ran through the streets, he saw many Creatures, moles, wolves, even a few cheetahs. But still no dragons, he was depressed at this fact until he ran face first an ran into someone, causing both to fall to the ground. When he opened his Eyes, he saw a Dragoness on top of him, laying on his chest. She had white scales and gold horns, she looked up at him, her eyes were a sky blue, and her talons were ice blue. As the two looked at each other, they started turning so red it would put the Kool-Aid man to shame. the two scrambled to get up,"i-I am soo so sorry, I didn't see were I was going" she stuttered a bit,"ah, don't blame yourself, I wasn't quite looking where I was running as well" he replied. the two laughed a bit then stopped. They stood their for a bit until the Dragoness broke the silence,"I'm, Grace by the way" she said with a smile."I'm Shade... You know, this is a strange way to meet someone" he said,"hehehehehe, I guess your right, this is some first impression" Grace giggled. "soo, you want to hang out sometime later on this week?" Shade asked, Grace giggle, "Wow, real settle there, buddy" she laughed. "Hey, I'm just trying to know you better" Shade said. "yeah, I know, it's just, it's hard to believe you would want yo make friends with someone you ran face first into, literally" Grace continued to laughed. Shade chuckled,"yeah, your right, that is strange" the two then started to laugh with one another, a bond has been formed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spyro and Cynder were at the Gates of Warfang, ready to start their search for the replica. "Are you ready?" Spyro asked Cynder in concern,"Spyro..." She said "...I was born ready". The two then took to the sky's, it was time to go replica hunting.

**A/N ok, based off of some of your reviews last chapter, you wanted me to try some Character development, so I tried to make as many improvements as possible, so tell me what you think, oh and this is an updated version of chapter 2 because the original was too f***ing random , see ya next chapter, and at godspeed!**


	3. heat up the tension

_" Ok_, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Shade asked Grace, "yeah we'll meet at the market tomorrow" she confirmed. As the two departed from one another, shades mind was racing, 'Did I just arrange a date with a girl!?, hell yeah!' He thought happily. He had his mind on Tomorrow's preparations throughout his entire walk back to the inn. When he walked into his room, Siri was waiting for him, "you sir, have some damn nerve" she yelled. "Oh, common, Siri, I was only gone for 25 minutes" the dragon whines,"no, that's not it, it's the fact that you ran off while I was talking to you! That was down right rude!" The Fairy retorted. "Well, I'm off to bed if your just gonna complain over a few books" he said back, he walked too the bed and laid on it."ugh, why, it's not like your on a date or something" the fairy spat at him. "Actually, bookworm..." Shade said back to his friend,"..I do, tomorrow morning" Siri blinked,"oh... Sorry, I thought you were up to no good" she said softly. "It's ok, I would do the same thing to, we all know how much I like to stick it to the Feds" he laughed,"You really need to work on a judgmental skills, Siri" he said, "yeah, I probably do" she chuckles. The two then started to get ready for the long night ahead.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_In a spiritual library, the Chronicler was scanning through multiple books. "So you are the one who put a bounty on my students head" a voice said from behind him. The Fire dragon turned to see a old man in strange garb standing behind him. He had gray clothing on, and wore a Rice farmers hat, but what caught his attention the most was the black steel Kitana in the man's hand. Ignitus got into a fighting stance,"who are you, and how did you get in here" he said bluntly toward the man. "Well, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you who I am, my Name I Eso the shadow elder of Oblivion, and Leader of the Shadow Demons" the Chronicler was taken back by what Eso said,"so, your the one who cloned the Dark master" the dragon replied calmly. Eso nodded,"yes, I was the head of project black light, but that is far from why I'm here, I'm here to see who put that bounty on Shades head, I'm assuming you were the one" after hearing this, Ignitus knew this was going to lead to a fight,"yes, Im the one who let the guardians know of your Replica" the dragon elder Said. Eso drew his sword, it glowed a dark aura, he then got into a samurai battle stance,"Shade is more than a Replica! he is a friend and a wonderful student! I don't know why you are doing this to him but I intend to find out, now, prepare yourself!" He yelled. The two got into There battle poses, then charged at one another. Both yelled a battle cry._

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

Shade woke up, it was 8:30. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then something snapped in his head, he was going to meet up with Grace this morning,"crap,crap,crap! I'm gonna be late!" he yelled. He then jumped up and ran back and forth across the room, trying to get ready. he was moving around soo fast, that when Siri woke up, she barely had time to register what was happening before he bolted out the door, She blinked "oh, this is gonna be one of those days" she sighed.

Shade bolted down the streets with amazing speed, due to him using the wind element to run faster. He saw the market straight ahead, and Grace. He skidded to a complete stop and was now right in front of the white Dragoness. "Well, that was quick" she said with a giggle,"I, always go for timing" he replied. Grace then told him to follow her, the two took to the sky,"Time for you to get a full tour of the town, free of charge" Grace joked. They soared over the town. Shade could feel the wind on his scales. He felt soo... Alive.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Ignitus didn't know how much more of this he could take, Eso might be old, but he packed a hell of a punch. Eso was still standing proudly,"Do you yield?" The samurai like spirit asked. Ignitus shot a breath of fire at the man, but Eso side stepped out of the way, Eso then twirled around then slashed at the dragon, launching a aura of shadow at him. Ignitus jumped out of the way of the blast, having it graze him."Why... why do you protect him, you know how Dangerous Malefor is yet you still clone him and defend his replica" Eso stopped his assault when Ignitus asked this question,"why you ask, Shade might look like a shadow that shouldn't exist in your eyes, but to me and his friends, he is much more than that, he has always been there for those in need, yes it's no doubt that he is a clone, but why I did it was for the greater good... I did this as a test to see if I can make a replica, a replica of someone who has strayed from the light and have it be the opposite of that person, Malefor might be evil, but shade isn't like him, even if he is a clone, I made him for the purpose of finding his own path in life, one who that has it's own being, I made him to be better than Malefor, both in power and state of mind, Even if he finds out that he is a clone he probably give zero damns, he would follow his own path the way he sees fit, he more than a replica, he is one with a heart of gold and nothing you say or show is going to change that!" The shadow elder yelled. The Dragon was shocked at what he was hearing, this man had so much confidence in Malefor's clone, he was willing to put his life on the line to protect him, it almost reminded him of how he was with Spyro. "This meeting is over, you better hope that your 'Heroes' don't hurt Shade to much, because if they do... I will find them, and I will kill them" the man then stepped into a portal to Oblivion after saying these words. The Chronicler was now left alone with his thoughts on what just happened._

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade felt so free, as he and Grace flew in the sky, he felt the cool soft air on his scales. The feeling was great, like he wasn't in a cage of pain an misery, it felt like he was free to do what he desires, And it was even better with Grace there. From Shades point of view, she glowed In the morning light, she looked like an angel from the heavens as she flew around with him. They were having a great time with each other. As they landed the two looked happy,"that was a nice flight, don't you agree?" Grace asked,"hell yea it was, I never felt so alive before, I got to do that more often" he replied with a enthusiastic face. The two laughed. Little do they know, that someone was watching them.

Shade stopped laughing and perked his head up, he sensed demonic energy. Grace was confused at his behavior, "hey, are you o-" shade tackled her "get down!" He yelled. As this happened, a flurry of spears nearly mist them. "You idiots! don't let them escape" a voice yelled, then 15 apes pop out of the bushes, and start to run at them. "Back off you damn primates!" shade yells. He then gets into position and focuses his eyesight on 5 of the apes,"Flame control" he yells, then a flurry of black flames erupt from the ground and burn the apes to the point they became ashes. He then causes his Claws to mystically combust and slashes at five more apes, killing them In the process. An ape got behind him and try's to hit him, but a blast of light hits him, knocking him away from Shade. Shade turns to see that Grace was the one who shot the blast. He stares at her "what? Haven't seen a girl kick tail before?" She asks smugly, Grace then turns around to slash an ape across the face with her claw. After that, the ambush was over,"ugh, insolent fools! Must I do things myself" a large ape appears out of the bush. "not today jackass" a voice said from behind him, a grey aura then forms around the ape, picking him up and throwing him into a tree. Shade smirked,"well, you took a while to show up, Siri" he said. Siri came out of the blue, flying around the two dragons in excitement,"well that was easy, who knew our target would come to us" Siri said with joy. Shade chuckled,"I think an introduction is in order, Grace this is Siri, Siri this is Grace". Siri flew up to Grace's face,"hi nice to meet you" she said joyfully. Grace smiled at the fairy "hi, nice to meet you two... Shade, don't mind me for asking, but how the hell did you use the fire element? I thought only Red dragons did that" she said in confusion and awe. Shade sighs "this is going to take a while, lets get back to the inn and I'll tell you everything" he said. The three then left the forest with haste. As they left, a pair of yellow eyes were watching them as they left,"I, don't know who you are, young dragon, but I intend to find out, and seek out why you share the same aura as my master" it's voice said. The eyes then went back into the shadows.

**A/N *whistles* now I wonder who that fellow is, any who, Review and tell me how I did with this one, ok, I have a tactical nuke on standby if you don't (Kidding). Ill see you next chapter, good day, and at Godspeed!**


	4. New Arrival & easing pain by thought

"So, let me get this straight..." Grace started,"you two are from another plain of existence, that is connected to other plains, and your job along with these 'shadow daemons' is to keep the balance in the multiverse in check" she said. "That just about somes it up" Shade confirmed, Grace went to the bed and sat on it,"wow... This is, a lot to take in" she exclaims. Shade nods at her statement,"yeah, I figured you would be shocked by that" he says smugly. Grace then put back on a serious face,"that still doesn't explain how you have all those elements" she said bluntly, shade puts his claws up in defense,"I honestly don't know myself actually, I had these powers for as long as I known" he stated. Siri looked out the window, it was getting late,"hey, how about you stay for the night,Grace, it is getting very late" the fairy suggested. The white dragoness nodded in response. The three of them got ready for their slumber.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Within the corridors of the shadow temple, a Dragon walked calmly through the halls. He had Blood red scales With black markings, gold horns, and crimson eyes. He continued to walk down the hallway until he reached the door to Eso's Quarters. He opened the door and walked in to see Eso meditating,"you called for me, Eso-Sempei" he asked. Eso was taken out of his meditation to answer his question,"yes, Crimson-kun, I have summoned you here for important matters" the elder continued,"you remember your Step brother, Shade, right?" He asked."Yes, how can I not forget that Baka?" Crimson Chuckled in amusement. Eso grinned at his former pupil's humor "Yes, he is hard to forget, but that is far from the matter at hand, you remember how he came to be, right?" He asked the dragon, Crimson nodded,"Project black light? yes I am aware of his hidden past, what about it?" he asked with concern in his voice. Eso gestured him to sit down,"we have much to talk about, young dragon" he said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spyro and Cynder have arrived at a cheetah village to rest for a while. But that wasn't the only thing they were here for, they were here for an old friend. As the too waited, they decided to spawn a conversation."So, how long do you think it's going to take him" Cynder asked,"well, considering that he was sent a message before hand, he'll be here in less then five minutes" The purple dragon replied,"it would have been the longest five minutes of my life if sparx were here" Cynder joked, Spyro laughed with her,"yeah, he wouldn't shut up, that's for sure" he said. Then a familiar Cheetah walked into the tent,"ah, spyro, Cynder, it has been to long my friends" he said, Spyro smiles "nice to see you too, hunter" he says. The three then start talking to make up for lost time.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade woke up in his bed, it was still nighttime, he looked beside him to see that Grace was shivering, it seems she was having nightmares,'maybe just a tinny peak, so I know what nightmare she's having' he pondered, he then touched her forehead and used his Fear element to see the nightmare she was having. Suddenly, like a bullet train, a burst of thoughts and information rushed into his head. He now could see her past, it was pretty rough, losing her parents at age 5 too apes, being an orphan, having to put up with the constant crap said to her about her being a hybrid of a white dragon and a blue dragon. She felt sad and lonely, like nobody gave a damn about her. As he scans through her fears and memories, his heart sank. How did she put up with all this without anyone knowing or doing something about it, now he knows why she was so joyful when they first met, he was only one out of very little people who showed her kindness. He felt sad for her. Back in reality, Shades subconscious caused him to gently pull Grace into a hug, cuddling her, without waking her up. He then activated his fire element and used Amaterasu's blessing to slightly warm up his scales and heat her up. He then slightly nuzzled her cheek to comfort her. Grace has now stopped shivering, and shade was drifting back to sleep, with the dragoness still in his embrace. He let himself fall into slumber.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A portal opens up in the middle of the forest, only long enough for Crimson to jump out of it before closing. He was here on a mission, to protect his step-brother. He then looked towards a village, by the looks of it, mostly Cheetahs were in it. He grinned and ran through the shadows, making it into the town without anyone noticing.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spyros head perks up, he heard something. Cynder and Hunter heard the noise too. It sounded like someone was climbing up the hut. they then got up and ran outside to see a shadow in the moonlight,"Who are you!" Spyro yells, the figure turns to the group and jumps off the hut, they then saw a red dragon with black markings on him,"my name is crimson, but now the question is, who are you?" The dragon retorted."I'm spyro, the Black dragoness Is Cynder, and the Cheetah is Hunter" spyro said,"tell me, why were you up there" Hunter asked. Crimson looks them in the eyes "I'm looking for someone who is very important to me, my step brother" he said. "Maybe we could be of some assistance" Hunter suggested,"sure, I would appreciate the help" The dragon said. The three then showed him to where he will be sleeping tonight. Tomorrow, they will set out for the next village.

**A/N now that's what I call irony, an enemy working with an enemy without either knowing *insert Troll face here*. Ok, please review and favorite, or I'll have some Noise hut you down, just joking. Peace, and at Godspeed!**


	5. An increasing emotional bond

**A/N hello everybody, I'm just here to let you know that I have hidden a few memes and Jokes in this chapter, along with a Brief cameo from the World ends with you, Enjoy.**

The sun has risen into the sky. As the light shines into the room, shade starts to wake up. He felt something warm laying on top of him. He slowly opened hi eyes to the sight of Grace cuddling him. His face started to turn cherry red. To him, she looked beautiful. As he stared, Grace yawned and opened her eyes to meet his. When she regained her bearings, her face lit up with a pink blush. The two stared at each other for a bit until shade let go of Grace so she could get off, "well, you two love birds had a great time last night" Siri said from above, with a smug grin on her face. "Wait... We weren't... What is with that sick twisted head of yours, woman!" Shade yelled at the fairy. "More things than you can imagine, hotshot" Siri smirked. "Is she always like this?" Grace asked,"more times than you can count" shade replied, as both of them left the room.

"So... Want to grab a bite to eat?" Shade asked. Grace nodded,"yeah, follow me to the bar, I'm sure they might have something your interested in" she said to the black dragon. "Soo... Are you ok" Shade, asked. Grace then turned to him, her face a bright red,"well, I feel a bit weird, noting the fact that I woke up in a boy's arms in bed" she said bluntly. Shade was embarrassed,"yeah... Sorry" he said shyly. The two continued there way to the neighborhood bar. "hey, I'll race ya to the bar... Or are you too Zeta slow" Shade challenged,"Oh, it is on" Grace giggled, as the two sprinted down the streets.**  
**

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Elsewhere, in Shabuya, Japan, Sho Minimoto was about to enjoy a cup of Coffee until he stopped and dropped the cup onto the floor. He then stood up and looked around,"I sense a disturbance in the Metric System!" he says in a serious voice.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The two dragons raced down the street, dodging all the oncoming traffic of civilians. "Heh, not bad, not bad at all" Shade complemented,"why thank you" Grace said back. The two then reached the bar. Shade ran up to the door and opens it for grace, "Ladies first" he said. Grace giggled at this,"why thank you good sir" she replied as she walked in, with Shade in pursuit.

After a good meal, Shade and Grace were talking more about each others lives and the multiverse. "Wait, there is a world where people dream within a dream, that's just weird" Grace exclaimed,"I know, right? That was my first reaction to it as well" Shade said, while laughing. The two had a great time. Shade then pondered on what he was feeling lately and why he cuddled her last night, "Hey, I need to go real quick, I'll be right back, ok" he said,"Ok" Grace simply replied. As Shade left the area with haste, he thought of what to say about his feelings,'it's simple, just tell her you like her because she is sweet kind and beautiful' one side of him said,'no, it's not that simple, what if she doesn't feel the same, what if it's just a mutual feeling' The other half said.

After 5 five minutes of mental debate, Shade finally decided to man the hell up and tell Grace his feelings. As he walked in, he saw Shade being teased by three other dragons. "You really think someone would be friends with you, hah! don't make me laugh, you are nothing but a freak and a bit-" before the dragon got the chance to finish his statement, Shade stepped between them "Hey! thats enough out of you, asshole" he said, "oh really, the little ol blacky going to help the freak" the Dragon started to laugh. Shade had enough, he then used the earth element to form a stone boxing glove, and preformed an uppercut to the dragon's chin, launching him through the ceiling. Shade wasn't going to let them just harm Grace and get away with it. Shade then faced the remaining two dragons "Two things,... One, you call me blacky again and I will rip you a new one you racist bastards, Two, you ever, Ever! Hurt Grace again, I will make you wish that you never crossed my path! Grace is a kind, cute, gentle, beautiful dragon and she doesn't deserve the crap you give her! Hurt her again and I will find you!" He yelled, each word was as sharp as a knife. The to dragons ran away in fear, with there tails between there legs. Grace was shocked at all this, did he really mean all that, was he really protecting her for those reasons, a blush formed on her face, it was a light pink. "Grace, I think we should leave" shade said as he took her outside the bar, and to the inn.

Grace was shocked, so many feelings were rushing her head, Shock, happiness, joy, curiosity, love, embarrassment, they all were overwhelming her. "S-shade?" She asked,barley containing her emotions,"yes?" He responded,"did, you actually mean those things back there?" she asked softly, She was about to burst If he was going to say what she think he's about to say."...sigh, the cats out of the bag... Yes, I meant every thing I said in there, they were true from the depths of my heart and soul, you are cute to me, your kind, and you are gentle, I never accepted it myself until last night when I saw your dreams, where your true colors shine, i felt like I needed to be there for you when I saw your pain your misery, I couldn't leave you like that... Grace, I like you, I really like you, you are someone I actually have a reason to protect and help" He said,"I understand if you don't feel the same About me, an-" he was cut off when Grace tackled him to the bed, giving him a embrace. "Thank you" Grace said softly, a tear fell down her eye. She nuzzled his neck softly, Shade gently returned the hug. As the day fades away, the two remained in each others arms. Siri was around the Corner and smiled at the scene,"goodnight, lovebirds" she said softly Before going to bed herself.

**A/N ok, that was interesting, this was my first shot at romance so tell me what you think in the Reviews so I can see the Pros and Cons, see ya soon, And at Godspeed!**


	6. Emotional Dream

**A/N Just to throw this out there now, I always think of a father/son relationship between Shade and Malefor, like the same way Big Boss is with Snake in the Metal Gear series. Even though they're clones, they treat them as if they are their children, in a way. Now, on to the story, posthaste.**

(Inside Shade's dream)

He was somewhere he didn't recognize, everything was dark. As shade took a look around, he saw that he was on a platform made of stain glass, on it was a portrait of him and some events in his life, a few of them he didn't recognize like the one where he was in a capsule of some sort. Where was he? "Where the hell am I, last time I checked, I was with Grace in bed and... Grace!" He panicked and looked around for the dragoness,"where, is she, is she alright!" He said in a worried voice. "Hehehehehe, Don't worry my boy, she is fine" A voice said. Shade perked at this,"who are you, Show yourself!" He yelled out. After he called out to the voice, a Large purple dragon with yellow eyes came out of the shadows, he laughed "strange, isn't it? You asking who I am, even though you already should know him" the dragon said. "Enough! Tell me, who are you" shade yelled, the dragon walked up to shade and placed his claw on top of his head and spoke,"I am Malefor, But in your case... You can call me Dad" the dragon smiled. With that statement, shades eyes widened.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Grace stirred from her sleep, she opened her eyes to see herself in shades arms. She smiled at this, he looked so cute when he was asleep. She slowly got out of his grip, not waking him up from his slumber, and kissed his forehead. 'I think I'm gonna make him a little surprise for him' she thought happily as she walked into the kitchen of the apartment.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade was speechless, was this really his father? Was he just hearing and seeing things? Malefor Shook his head,"no, you are not delusional, my dear boy" he said with a smile. A tear ran down shade's cheek. Malefor smiled at shade, until he felt a sudden pain in his gut, he clutched his gut and saw that shade had punched him there.

(Insert a sad theme here, my recommendation is Xion's theme from KH)

"Where Were you..." Shade said, tears ran down his eyes, "Where the Hell were you!?" He was now yelling,"...huh! You just left without a trace! I had not a single damn clue on who you were or where you went! No post cards, no letters, nothing! So tell me! where in all of Gods f***ing green earth did you Go!?" Shade cried at his father, Tears were streaming down his his face. Malefor was shocked, at all the pain and suffering he put his clone/son through by Vanishing,'it wasn't my fault, my memory was wiped, all I can remember is your relation to me, plus if I did remember when I was alive I would have put you at risk of my dark influence, if only you knew the truth' he sighed as he thought, Malefor then kneeled down and looked into Shade's Magenta eyes, he then gently put a claw on his little forehead and smiled,"I'm sorry that I was never there for you when i was still alive, but you will soon come to understand the actions that separated me from you" He said, shade looked at Malefor in confusion,"what do you mean by that?" He sniffed as he started to wipe his tears. Malefor chuckled, "I am sorry, but I cannot reveal that to you just yet, in do time you will see the truth" He said. Shade started to wake up, but before he did he heard his father say one last thing "Once you see, you will know why you came to be and will find your own path in life" he said. Everything faded to white.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade slowly opened his eyes, he was in bed in the inn. He smelled something, he got up to see what it was. When he found the source of the smell, he found Grace cooking something,"oh, your awake, if your looking for Siri she went to the library to look up some info for your 'Mission'" she said,"ummm, are you cooking? Because if you are, it smells like heaven to me" shade said as he licks his lips through instinct, Grace nodded,"yes I am, it's a family recipe, a stew composed of Blood blossoms, six different spices, and some health herbs, along with a touch of vanilla" she said to him. "Damn, remind me never to under estimate your cooking skills" Shade laughed, Grace giggled,"ok, I'll keep that in mind" she said.

After Grace finished her cooking, she served Shade a bowl of the stew."...damn, this stuff Is good" Shade commented, Grace giggled "I'm glad you like it" she said, she then placed a kiss to shades right cheek, which made him blush. The two then got ready for the day ahead of them.

**A/N Ok, Review and tell me what you think *looks and sees the T-1000* or he will find you. peace, and at Godspeed!**


	7. Reunions & judgment

The two dragons walked down the path in the market. "Soo... What do you want to do today?" Shade asked, he had a smile on his face, "well... Have you ever heard of free-running and part-core?" Grace asked,"yes, yes I ha-... Ooooooh" shade exclaims, understanding where she was getting at. The two dragons grinned at each other, then they ran up to a wall and scaled it. once at the top of the building, they started to jump roof to roof. "wow, I didn't know that you could do free running!" Shade exclaimed, as they ran,"I usually did this during my spare time, when I had nothing better to do" Grace replied,"hey! how about we scale that tower" shade suggested,"its on!" she yelled back. The two then speed to the tower and started to climb up.

"your too slow!" shade laughs, "oh, you are so dead when I get up there" Grace said, laughing at his smug attitude. The two climed up the tower, using small ledges, open windows, and other solid objects that were connected to the tower. Once the two reached the top, they tried to catch there breath.

"Well... That was an adrenaline rush" Shade said, breathing deeply, "yeah... That was..." Grace said back to the black dragon. The two then let their bodies collapse next to each other, due to the fact that they ran their Tails off to get to the top. Shade smiled at Grace,"you know, I never thought I would not only like a cute girl, but also share a couple of good things with her as well" he said, Grace started to turn red, "oh, stop it, you're making me blush" she giggled.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-&-8-8-8-8-8-

As spyro, Cynder, crimson, and Hunter walked into the town, Cynder looked at Crimson, he looked like he was in deep thought. "Hey, crimson, is something on your Mind?" She asked, crimson snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Cynder, "I'm just thinking about how Shade is going react when he sees me here" he replied. Spyro gave Crimson a skeptical look,"soo, this Shade person, what dose he look like? He asked,"Black, white horns, Smug attitude, Magenta eyes, always wears a silver and white gantlet... Yea, he's hard to miss" Crimson replied. Hunter then saw two figures climbing up a bell tower, "It seems we might have a lead on where he could be" He said pointing at the figures. Crimson pulled some binoculars out of his bag and used them to look closer at the figures."..." Crimson was silent, "umm, crimson, are you alrig-" Cynder was cut off by a sudden outburst from Crimson "That lazy Bastardized SoB! Here I was Worried, looking for him, only to find the sight of his Lazy ass playing Hookie! his ass is Grass!". Before anyone could say anything else, Crimson took to the sky's And zoomed towards the tower.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"hey, who is that?" Grace asked, pointing towards a figure in a distance, it was getting closer to them with every second. Shade got up and looked closer at the figure, he then herd a yell,"Shade! You lazy son of a-!" Shades eyes widened at the statement,"Oh... Crap" he said. Before anyone could act, Crimson stopped right in front of shade and and straight up delivered Falcon punch to his face. Shade was then launched into the wall. "you Lazy ass! I was searching high and low for you!" Crimson yelled,"good to see you too, Bro.." Shade coughed, he then stood up from underneath the rubble.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter all waited for Crimson to come down from the tower. "Well... that escalated" a voice said. The three turned around to see a gray fairy. "...Umm, why is everyone looking at me? Haven't you seen a fairy before?" It asked defensively.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Ok, shade, let me get this straight, after you eliminated the targets, you didn't report back or at message us, just so you can screw around" Crimson asked, still mad, "no, it's just-", "Just what, shade? What is so important for you to drop everything your doing" crimson said, cutting shade off. Grace stood between the two,"hey, how about we all just take in some fresh air, and calm down" She said, Crimson looked at Grace, then at shade then at Grace again,"...!?, ohhhh, I get it" he said with a sly grin. Shade knew that look anywhere, "No! Just no, Crimson, I already have problems with Siri thinking that, I don't need you thinking those damn pervy thoughts too" he said to his older brother with a 'I will kill you' look. "Sure, what ever buddy" Crimson snickers,"so, what's your name young lady?" He asked Grace, "I'm Grace, telling by the relationship you have with shade your is older brother, right?" She asked, "yes, I'm crimson" he said back to the dragoness.

The three glided from the tower, to see the rest of the team. "So, this is Shade" Hunter exclaimed. A familiar faint dark pressure surrounded spyro, he couldn't tell where it's coming from. After introductions where made, The team then got into the inn. Shade, Grace, Crimson, and Hunter Where in the inn's main lobby,"soo, your a good Archer eh" shade asked, Hunter nods, "ok, then prove I-" before shade could finish, an arrow wizzed passed his head, missing him by a half of a centimeter, and hit the bulls-eye on the dart board behind him. Hunter then put his Bow back and sat back down. "Well..." Shade said as he handed Crimson 15 yen, still looking at Hunter with a shocked face, "...your point is considered proven, good sir" he finished. "Hey, hunter, why are you and the two saviors out here in a small town like this?" Grace asked with a curious face,"it, seems there is another dark master about in the land, and we were sent here to find him and, if needed, kill him" The Cheetah stated calmly, "what do you mean by another?" Crimson asked, he wanted to confirm if he was talking about a certain 'Project',"a clone" Hunter replied,"Wait, if it's a clone, how are we supposed to know if he is evil or not?" Shade asked, everyone looked at him in surprise, he continued talking,"...it's not our choice to say he is the same person, everyone has a right to live there own life and walk there own path, whats to say he has to do the same thing as the original?, he asked, Hunter looked at him seriously. "...you don't know that he thinks like that", "...and you don't know either, do you?" Shade interrupted, he then stood up and started to stare the cheetah down, "How do you, know he is evil?... I might not know what this dark master did to your world, but I do know that not everyone is the same, clone or not, he would still have his own free will and rights" He said. The room was silent, everyone was shocked at shade's outburst. Shade then stormed up stairs, "I'm gonna check on him" Grace said, she then hurried up the stairs. Hunter sighed, "you brother is something, crimson" he said, crimson nodded, but he was also smiling on the inside,'it looks like the project was a success' He thought, he then left for his room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

inside shades heart, Malefor was smiling at What shade said, he then thought to himself, about all of his sins, how he was corrupted. If he told shade the truth, would he be forgiven? would shade think of him as a monster?,"well, your a sight for sore eyes, Malefor" a voice said. Malefor was shocked, but then a smile grew on his face, "I was wondering when you would show up... Eso"

**A/N ok, sorry for the delay everyone, please review and tell me your thoughts, and I'm making an offer, Give me suggestions on what the next chapter should be about. And I am now accepting OCs, good luck, and at Godspeed!**


	8. Newcomers part 1: Visions and emotions

**A/N ok, your ideas and Ocs are in, but be warned, there is the possibility that some might not make it in. If that is the case, don't point fingers at me, it would probably be the fact that there where a lot of Choices For both OCs, and ideas, or I'm saving them for another story down the road. I make no promises that all entries will make it into this story. plus I have a new Character of my own design coming into Play, but I'm not revealing her completely just yet, that's for part two. And a quick callout to tales of the abyss will be present, so i put the disclaimer for the cameo scene shown today. Thank you for your time.**

Darkness, that was all the dragoness could feel. She was surrounded in a void of negative emotions. The voices in her head had bombarded her with psychotic thoughts over and over again,"I killed them, I killed them, there all dead... It feels great to see there lives shatter, hehehehe" the voices said,"...it felt so amazing... To feel there blood trickle down onto the floor, there lives slowly fading... hehehehehe, hahahahahahahahaaaa" the voices laughed in joy "shut...up" she said, shaking, the voices continued,"Shut, up" she raised her voice, they still continued, "**Shuuuut**... **Uuuuup****!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A light emerged and engulfed her.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Crimson's eyes shot open, what was that dream? He looked around and saw that he was still in his room at the inn. "Well... That was... Unique" he said, 'what was that about and who was that girl?' He thought, he got out of bed and went to the door to head out. he then turned the corner and descended down the stairs.

As he entered the main lobby he saw a couple of suspicious apes at the bar, Crimson then walked into a small crowd of people so they didn't see him. He then ease dropped on their conversation. "So, you think the boss is actually gonna do it?" Ape 1 asked,"i don't know, he's done some crazy things before, but, to Make a contract with a demon, that's something I wouldn't even do" the second replied. Crimson's eyes widened, a Demon contract in the Dragon realms, that could only spell disaster.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade and Grace were out on the roof of the inn. "..." Shade was mad, "hey, calm down, I get it, you don't like what Hunter said" Grace said, "Im sorry it's just, why would he judge someone for just being a clone of someone if he has no idea if he or she has the same personality? For all we know, they could be the exact opposite of the original" he replied, Grace kissed him on the Cheek which causes shade to blush, "don't worry about, ok... once we find the clone, we'll decide then" She reasoned, "Plus, how do you know how a copy can have there own will?" Grace added,"...Because... One of the friends I made in the multiverse was a clone himself" He said calmly, "really!? Who was it" Grace said, she was shocked at this, "His name... Was Luke..." Shade stated. Shade turned and looked into the sky, "he was a cocky human. At first, I didn't like the fact of meeting a clone because he was a clone of a rich boy from a really wealthy family, so I thought he was going to be the Same person. Boy, was I wrong, he actually gave a damn about other peoples' well being. It was skeptical at first, but then... I saw that he was just more than a clone when i saw him fight his original Through a telepathic image" he said, Grace was confused, "What do you mean" she asked, Shade sighed "it's best if I showed you through mind link" he said, Grace smiled, "you don't have to touch me on the forehead this time, I got a better idea" she giggled, "how are you going to do tha-!?" Shade was cut off by Grace kissing him smack dab on the lips. Their vision started to fade to white.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_In the Vision, two red haired humans with similar looks were in a temple of some sort. The vision was telling her that the one in white was Luke, and the one in black was his original, Asch. Luke was trying to hand Asch a necklace with a crystal on it._

_(insert theme: 'Mirror' from tales of the abyss)_

_Asch: ...What are you doing!?_

_Luke: if only one of us can get out, you should be the one to go. Use the key to free Lorelie._

_Asch: Stop it! Just stop! Are you trying to insult me!?_

_Luke: No. I'm a replica, my Hyperresonence isn't as powerful. if we are equal with the sword, then the one who is better in another area should go._

_Asch then turned his back to luke._

_Asch:...Now not only your putting yourself down, your now even more irritating!_

_Luke: Asch..._

_Asch: better in another area? You don't know anything. How could you possibly say that!? You couldn't possibly know which of us is better!_

_Luke: either way, I'm..._

_Asch: Shut up!_

_Asch then turned around, drew his sword, and pointed it's tip towards Luke._

_Luke: Asch, what are you!?..._

_Asch: Only one of us can leave this room. The stronger one shall destroy Van! This isn't just about Hyperresonence or who is or isn't a replica..._

_Asch: As two of Van's pupils, we are going to find out who's stronger... Who the real "Luke" is. This is a fight to settle who we are._

_Luke: we're both real! you and I are __two different people!_

_Asch: Shut up! This isn't about logic!..._

_Asch: You can't possibly understand how I feel! You stole my past and my future! Now is all the time I have!_

_Luke: ...now is all I have too._

_Luke then drew his sword, then got into a fighting stance._

_Luke: I don't even have a past to lose, but I've still decided that I'm me. It doesn't matter what you think, here i am. If that's the source of strength you're talking about, then I won't lose!_

_Asch then got into his fighting stance._

_Asch: Well said... I'll make those words your last, Replica!_

_The two then charged at each other. Grace then saw the two go blow for blow, each one with equal strength and agility. She couldn't believe she was seeing this. The most sad part of it was what happened after the battle, Luke still wanted to help Asch when enemy guards show up. But, he was forced to leave him behind. Even though Luke was a replica, he still cared for the original like he was like family to him. Asch was breathing heavily a sword was Impaled through his torso ,"Heheheh, it looks like I had a little trouble, I guess... The rest.. Is up.. To... You, Luke..." Asch said aloud in a weak voice. With his dying breath, Asch closed his eyes and faded into a red aura. Tears ran down Grace's eyes. The vision faded to black._

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

The two dragons parted lips, Shade was as red as a cherry, "well... That was some way to show a vision" he said, still blushing. "That, that was, oh my god, he... He... Oh my god" She broke out the tears, crying. Shade hugged her, "Hey, hey, it's ok, just let it all out, ok" he said gently. "t-thank you, I needed that" Grace said with a weak smile as Shade let's her go, she started to wipe her tears. "First time seeing someone die In an emotional way?" Shade asked, Grace nodded in reply,"yeah, its hard to get used to it, especially when you're me... I see it every day, all the time, I always feel a spark of emotional pain when someone dies, when they are in the process of dying, I can feel their emotions flowing into me, I can sense fear, sadness, and surprisingly sometimes I feel happiness, this is why I don't like the plan of taking the life of the clone, because if he wasn't evil... I'll know" he stated, "it must be hard, to always feel that when they die" Grace said, "yea, It is, even when I kill an enemy, I feel like grieving, because in the shadow temple I realized how beautiful It is, but also how easily it can be taken away, I don't kill people for a cause or for my amusement, I kill to preserve what Beauty that's left in life, and I show respect to the lives I taken, even those apes we done in earlier this month though it didn't look like it" he replied. Grace felt a pressure of emotions go to her shoulders, she felt bad for him, She then hugged him to let him know she was there for him, Shade was taken by surprise by this and blushed a cherry color, but then he recollected himself and decided to return the embrace, 'strange, at first when I came here, thought it was just a scout mission, but now, I found something that is much more... I feel warm and fuzzy inside my heart, I feel like I have a more emotional reason to fight. This feeling I have developed for her... I don't want it go away. for once, I, myself, truly feel... Happy...' he thought as he continued to embrace the dragoness that was in his arms."Hey! guys! You better finish up your little love moment up there, Crimson found out some important info he needs you to see" Siri yelled. This snapped the two out of their emotional trance, 'way to ruin my moment, Siri' Shade thought in frustration.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Demons, it always has to be those manipulative bastards!" Crimson said In anger as he paced around in his room. The others were with him, Hunter spoke up "it couldn't be that bad, it is only one" he stated, "yea... Until they summon their Damn Mooks to swarm your ass! Ugh, why couldn't it be the suited men From the "Matrix"" Crimson complained. Hunter rose an eyebrow, "What is the Matrix?" he asked, Crimson looked at Hunter, "in a nutshell, it's Physics Hell, the less you, know the better" he said. Grace, Siri, and Shade then walked into the room, "ah, Shade, just the person I was looking for, I need you to go run a little scouting mission for me" he said, "sure, what is it?" He asked, "Do you remember Greed" Crimson asked, Shade's eyes widened, he then face palmed, "ok, who's the dumbass who released him this time" Shade deadpanned.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Elsewhere, Three fire dragons were strolling down into the city to a house that was for sale, it was two story, had seven rooms, a lobby, a kitchen, a foyer, four restrooms, and a living room. One of the dragons whistles, "This place is pretty neat, Im starting to like the thought of us moving here" he said, he had bright red scales, a golden underbelly and wings, two horns that curved upwards at the tips, and a flame shaped tale blade. "I do have to agree with you, Blaze, I think we might like it here" the second dragon said, his scales were ruby colored, he had an orange underbelly and wing membranes, two horns that curve slightly upwards to the tips, a flame tail blade like Blaze but slightly longer, and midnight blue eyes. "I'm glade you and Blaze like it, Scorch, It was my idea to come here" the dragoness of the group said, she had pink/ruby colored scales, gold underbelly and wing membranes, two horns that curve slightly down, A unique tale blade that is similar to Cynder's, and orange eyes. "Well... Nice pick, Inferna, this place is nice, I must ask, how did you afford this" Scorch asked his younger sister, she giggled, "lets have that be my little secret" She said, Winking at him.

After the three siblings settled into the house, they needed to get supplies. "Hey, Blaze, can you go to the market and get us some things, here's the list of what we need" Inferna said, handing him a list. Blaze walked out towards the market, still going over the list.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade was half way too his objective, a Storage unit in a building within the market. "Who the hell puts a Demon weapons cartel in the center of a market" He asked himself, 'well, based off of your memories, in a world called earth, these 'mafia' people do there operations within public places to make it look less suspicious' a familiar voice said in his head. Shade was shocked, 'dad! What the hell! How are you in my head!?' he thought, Malefor chuckled,'have you forgot already, now that I'm in your heart, I can talk to you telepathically without having to make you pass out' he replied,'ok then, well I'm ok with the idea, but please try to stick with subconscious meetings, I don't want to look like I'm insane' Shade replied back. He then walked up to a Warehouse, he saw two apes guarding it,'I think I found our target' he thought. He then hid just around the corner, all he can do now is wait for the right opportunity to strike.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Blaze strolled down the street. He was close to the market place. when he got there, the first thing he saw was a black dragon around a corner of a building. 'Now, I wonder what he is up too' he thought, 'I think I should check it out, see what he's up too, because he sure as heck ain't here to buy something that's for sure' He then saw his opportunity to tail the dragon when he saw him walk into a building.

**A/N Me: Cliffhanger for the win!**

**Shade: ok, why do I have Blaze tailing me.**

**Me: because, it's for the sake of plot. Oh, and I send my thanks to "ArcticDragon Rider" for letting me use his OCs, Blaze, Scorch, and Inferna.**

**Shade: remember to Review and Favorite his story. Don't be afraid to give us suggestions on how we should go along with this story. See you next time.**

**Me: At Godspeed!**


	9. Newcomers part 2: The crystal & the girl

**A/N Ok, this is the second installment of this chapter, and we still have One more cast member to introduce, and she belongs to me. To those who didn't make it, do not fear, I have some side stories and a sequels in the works. I plan on putting the ones who didn't make it for my story into one of those. So hang in there.**

Shade was sticking to the shadows, he made it into the building, he then saw a glimmer from the corner of his eye. He turned to see the object, it was a glove, it was white and had a Alchemy symbol imprinted on top of it in red. 'An alchemy glove, fire to be exact, what is it doing here?' he thought, he picked it up and stored it in his inventory in his bag, 'thank kami for enchanted bottomless pouches' he thought, Shade then continued to sneak around the facility. He saw a Storage unit that was heavily guarded by 6 apes, two were in full armor and had broad swords, three had just a helmet and a spear, But the last one is what scared him, he wasn't an ape he was a Demon, he had Daedra commander class armor that glowed blood red and enchanted blood red short sword that had A demonic structure and texture, it looked like it had a lv.£ fire enchantment.'Dad... When I visit earth again, remind me to kick Shuo minimoato's ass for creating that level type' he said in his mind, 'note taken' Malefor replied. He then sensed a aura near by, "kid, your no Sam fisherman" he whispers. Shade turned around, used shadow possession, and held a fire dragon in place. Shade then ran up to the dragon then pulled him behind a metal Container before anyone could see them. Shade covered his mouth and spoke, "Ok, who are you, why are you fallowing me, and what the hell do you think you're getting yourself into?" He asked, he then uncovered the dragons mouth so he could speak,"I'm Blaze, I was following you due to your shady behavior outside, and I know that this is dangerous, this isn't my first time dealing with apes" Blaze replied, Shade nodded to his reply, "i'm Shade... since you're already here, I might as well trust you" he said, Shade then peeked out from their position to make sure the apes were still there, then thought of a way to deal with the Demon. He then took out some Holy water and pleased it in Blaze's hand. "Hold this, chuck it at the one that is in the hunk of armor when I give the signal" Shade said, "what is it?" Blaze asked, he obzerved the object handed to him, "it's something called holy water, one of a few things demons hate the most, it's like acid to them" he said. Shade then used his shadow element to disappear. He then reappeared right behind the two armored apes, and knocked there heads together. Before any of the others could react, Shade signaled Blaze, Blaze chucked the holy water at the Demon. The demon screamed in pain as it burned out of existance. Shade then clawed another ape in the face, then spun around and used his tail blade to slit the throat of the ape behind him in the process. Blaze used his fire breath to burn the final ape into ashes. "well, that went better than I thought it would" laze exclaimed, "yes, yes it did... Now lets see what we have in here" Shade said as he opend the cargo unit doors.

As the doors opend, they saw a long hallway, the walls and floor were entirely colored white. At the end was a door, "well, this ain't your normal storage unit" Shade exclaimed, "you got that right, what is this place?" Blaze asked, the two walked down the hallway to the door at the end. When they opend it they found, to Shades surprise, a Elivator. They whent down to the supposed second floor is. When they got there, they where in what they can discribe as a lab, there was technological equipment everywhere. "I think there is more than weapons dealing going on here" Shade exclaimed, "you can't be anymore closer to the truth" Blaze replied, they saw a crystal in the center of the room. It was a dark glowing purple, there was a Figure of a dragon within the crystal,"hey, there's someone in there" Blaze said, Shade smirked,"Well then... Let's bust em out then" he says as he charges up energy. He ran up to the crystal and claws it, for some reason, the crystal reacted to his touch. It started to crack, then it shattered into pieces, and a Dragoness was revealed. She had pitch black scales, blood red wings and underbelly, her horns were colored magenta, and she had a herpy knife shaped tale blade. "Now, lets get out of here" he said, he then activated a shadow corridor to the inn and the two walked into it, carrying the dragoness.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Crimson sat on the roof on the roof of the inn, 'he has grown so much, maybe it's time... The time that i told him the truth...' He pondered on what to do. He then heard a voice call him, "niiiiiisaaaaan! We need you to get down here, now!" It called. Nisan, only one person called him brother in japanies, he looked over the edge of the building to see Shade with a back dragoness on his back, and a red dragon was standing right next to Him, the dragoness looked in bad shape.

As the three rushed into crimsons room, Shade put the dragoness on the bed,"I'll get my brother and sister, maybe they can help" Blaze said as he ran back outside. Shade looked at crimson, "keep an eye on her just in case she wakes up, I'll get Grace so she can check for wounds" he said, he then ran to his room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

{2 hours later}

She opened her eyes to the glimmering light Coming through the window, 'we're am I... Who am I' she thought, a voice rang in her head, '...Xeno... Xeno...' It said over and over again. She pondered On what the voices said to her. With that, two dragons walked into the room. "Oh, your awake" the black one explained, the red one walked up to her and looked her in the eyes, "are you ok" he asked in a nice calm voice. She nodded, "yes, thank you for asking" she said. "who are you?" asked the Black one, "my name... Is Xeno".

"Xeno, that's a cute name for a girl like you" the red one chuckled, she blushed at his comment, "um, t-thanks, I think" she stutters, her blush was as red as a rose. The black dragon held his claw out to her,"I'm Shade by the way, and that guy right there is Crimson" he said, She shook his claw, "nice to meet you" she said, starting to warm up to them. "Soo, I think Blaze and the others might be here soon" Shade comments,"so, we should go down and greet them" he continued, "yeah, we should" Crimson agreed, the three then went out to meet up with the others in the lobby.

**A/N ok, that's all the cast, for this installment. When I get to the seconded installment, I'll add those who didn't make it to this story, and open up a some places for new entries. Hope you liked the chapter and the new character. Peace, and at Godspeed.**


	10. Greedy plans & Love bugs

"Can't you incopident fools do somthing right for once!" A man in a tux yelled as he slammed his fist on a desk, "Sir we had no idea that they where aware of the compound we swear" one ape, The man gave a look that said 'shut, the hell up!', "Well! It looks like you were wrong! Now not only we're dealing with that damn Clone now, we also need to retrieve that damn incarnent experiment" he yelled, "well, well, well, Greed, it seems you are having some dragon problems" a moschovous voice said inside his mind, Greed sighed and dismissed the apes in the room to turn around and see a woman in a red movie star dress and dress shoes sitting up on the desk, she had long black hair and green eyes,"Hello, Lust, may I ask why your butting into my crap again?" Greed asked, his sister giggled, "well, I was just stoping by to see if your plan is runing smoothly, but now I see it's far from that" she said, "Ok! Are you going to shut the hell up and get to the point, or are you just going to rub it in?" He said with frustration, Lust got off the table to and made a file apear into her hand in a puff of red flame, she then handed the file to greed, "I think I found our little clone's weakness, all we need to do is send one of our troops there to get her, use her hostage to trade and bam, we have our little killing machine back in our grasp" she smiled. Greed looked through the photos, he saw Shade and this other white dragoness with him, he smirked, "well, Lust, you once again proceed to amaze me" he chuckled, he then caused a scroll to appear out of nowhere and wrote on it, he then made it dissapear with a crimson flame.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Crimson was walking through the streets with Xeno, Shade offered her the chance to go around with him and get to know the town better. Xeno was a bit shy, but she felt cofterble with being with a fimilliar face, so she agreed to go with Crimson. Crimson's face started to flush due to how close she was to him, 'if this keeps up, people will start to think there is somthing going on between us, Shade better know what he is doing' he thought in a Frustrated tone. "Hey, u-um Crimson, are you ok?" Xeno asked, He snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "no, no, I'm fine, I was just thinking" he said, Xeno looked at him, her scarlet eyes looked into his and looked like a innocent saint due to her behavior, Crimson felt like dying inside to the fact of how shy and cute she was acting in front of him, 'I am soo going to kill shade for this one' he thought.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade was watching them from affar on a rooftop with Grace, Grace turned to shade with a smirk, "Im starting to think you have more intentions to putting those two together than just luring out enemies and having her know us better" she stated, he looked at her and smiled, "he, you know me to well, I noticed a spak of emotion between the two when they first made contact, so I thought I could experiment with it for a while to see what's up" He replied, Grace giggled, "wow, Your brother was right, you are 'evil' in a sense" she laughed, she then cuddled up to him, "but, dont you think they should have all the fun" she said, giving him a hint to what she ment, Shade was confused, "uuuummm, what do you mean?" He said cautiously, she laughed at his cluelesness, "hehehe, come on numb skull" she said playfully, as she started to tug him to make him follow her"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Blaze, Inferna, and Scorch were at the rooftop of the inn with Siri, they were reading books, "may I ask why we're reading up here?" Scorch asked, Siri looked up from her book, "We're here to read more about the history about your world, maybe we can find out why the demons are here" She stated, "your quite the bookworm aren't you" Inferna stated with a giggle, "you got a problem with that?" Siri replied, "no, no, I actually like reading a bit myself" She stated back to the fairy, "oh... Well that's nice, at least I'm not the only one here who likes literature" the fairy said as she looked up to her and smiled. The three continued there research.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Grace, can i ask where we are going?" Shade said, The two continued out of town, "You'll see" Grace replied, the two then found themselves out on top of a hill on the outskirts of the town. at the center of the top, a tall oak tree stood there. Grace walked up to the tree then sat down in the shade "i usually come here when I have nothing better to do" she said, she smiled at Shade and gestured him to come on over and join her. The two sat there and watched the view. "It's really beautiful, isn't it... I always love to sit here and watch the sunset, and see the town shimmer in its glow... I never told anyone about this place because I didn't trust them" Grace said, Shade looked at her, "So, why do you trust me then?" he asked, Grace cuddle up to him which caused him to blush slightly, she smiled playfully,"because, you treat me with kindness, you stood up for me, you are the most funniest dragon I ever met, you respect and accept who I am, and your my boyfriend in a sense" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Shade smiled at her response and nuzzled her cheek as he put his wing around her to pull her closer, Grace giggled and nuzzled him back. the two sat there for a while before heading back to the inn.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_"Are you sure we should tell him"_

_"yes, I think he is at that age, I know he'll understand"_

_"sigh, ok... I just don't want him to make the same mistakes I have"_

_"Trust me, Malefor, he won't... He might of inherited your, hehe, stupidity and stubbornness, but he wont inherit your darkness, your darkness was another being in general, plus I created him to have corruption immunity"_

_"... Fine, but what about his natural darkness,Eso?"_

_"hehehehehe, have you heard of the story of The balance of Yin and Yang..."_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

Xeno was having a good time, she met a cute guy, she got to take a trip around town with him, she was feeling great. at first she was to shy to talk, but then she managed to gain the courage to start a conversation, he was a really nice dragon. Xeno giggled, "oh, what did I do?" Crimson asked, "nothing... Your just so cute and funny" she said, "I-I am" the red dragon replied, his face was flushed. The two continued talking for a while until they made it back to the inn. Crimson's face was pure cherry red becuase of the nice, flirty like, comments she said to him. The most embarrassing was, that she wasn't even trying to flirt with him to begin with. he went to his room for the rest of the night.

**A/N ok, and another one bites the dust. Tell me what you think, did you like the chapter? Was there some things that need working? Don't be afraid to tell me, just don't be a jerk about it. See you in the next chapter. At Godspeed!**


	11. Truth surfacing: part 1

Crimson went down the stairs of the inn, "damn, I slept like a rock last night last night" he said to himself. As he reached the Main lobby, he saw Xeno sitting at a table with an art book. He walked up to her, "hey, Xeno" he said, the dragoness jumped at his sudden appearance, "o-oh, hi Crimson, what brings you here?" She asks him, Crimson shrugs"oh, nothing, I'm just trying to find something to pass the time... Hey, did you make that?" He asks, pointing at the drawing of a lush green valley, it had amazing detail, the flowers the grass, even the sun in the sky, Xeno blushes "Yea, I did" she said, "its amazing, where did You lean to do this?" He asks, "I don't know, I just drew it without thinking" The black dragoness replied, she looked at the picture, "i just did this to kill time" she said. "thats pretty nice... Huh? hey, are you alright?" Crimson asks, he notices the dragoness' flushed face. "No, no, it's nothing, I just have to ask... Why are you so kind to me?" She asks, "Why do you ask that?" Crimson replies, "I-it's just that... I'm a complete stranger, yet you and your freinds helped me, and treated me as one of you, why is that?", Crimson shrugged at this question,"It's hard to put in words, we just feel like it's the right thing to do, ya know, we feel like everyone needs a little kindness here and there, as a little push to get them back on their feet" he said, Xeno just looked at him, she then slightly giggled, "what? was it somthing I said?" He asked, Xeno looked up at the Red dragon, "no, it's just.. That's really deep, you and your brother must be really nice dragons then" she said while she giggled, Crimson then had his face flush a bit, he then tubed the back of his head, "hehehe, yea, that just about sums it up" he said, Crimson then pondered in his head,'Damn, why is it I always get that gushy feeling around cute girls?' he thought, he then decided to go out and see what was going on in the world.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Shade was walking down the town pathway alongside Grace, Inferna, Blaze, and Scorch. The three were out to pick up any leads about the apes. "Soo, anyone have an idea on where to start looking?" Shade asked. "How about we split up and search for clues?" Grace suggested, "ok, how about me and Inferna check the market, while you Shade and Blaze check the outskirts of the town" Scorch said. "Fine by me, lets meet back at the hotel around noon" Shade said. after that the teams went off.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_with every light there is a darkness_

_with every darkness there is a light_

_you are the line that boarders the two_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

"Hey, Shade, are you Ok" Blaze asks, Shade snapped out of his trance to see Grace and Blaze looking at him with concern,"yea, I'm ok, i was just thinking" he said, 'The line that boarders the two, what dose he mean by that?' He thought.

Grace Looks and notices some apes heading there way,"hey, guys, I think I found our lead" she said, pointing at the band of apes. "Good eye, Grace" Shade said, the trio then silently tailed the group of apes to an ally way.

"hey, where did they go?" Shade asked, they lost sight of them and they where now in an opening. "Now!" A voice said, a bunch of apes then surrounded the group, along with some demonic creatures. "What the Hell! it's a set up!" Shade yelled.

**To be continued...**


End file.
